Beginning Of A New Kingdom
by LoverOfRumpelstiltskin
Summary: A bit of AU. Don/oc. Gabby was a babysitter for their children. Although Alice died giving birth to Andy. Don fell for Gabby, Though the grief of the loss of his wife. Once the Virus spread, Gab lost everyone. Don hunted her down and made her his. This is how they begin the new kingdom, the kingdom of Rages. A one shot.


I really love the story that is being written by Foepsie "28 Weeks 'til I'm King". A lot of this was inspired by her, however her story lacked detail in the mating area and I love OC's so this is my own OC and take on her twist. This is my short story it's a bit of an AU from the movie and comics books. Don's Queen/mate, and his children as they begin a new species and kingdom.

Rages=infected people

Disclaimer: I only own Gabriela a.k.a. Gabby/Gab

* * *

I've been running for so long it seemed. Those I were with were killed; Doyle, Scarlet, and Sam. And infected; Tammy and Andy, by their own Father, by the one man that I cared so much for, Don. I was able to run and lose Don after he chased me. He had given up chase to go back to his children. I've met plenty of survivors, none taking me in, knowing I could risk their lives more then the danger they were already in.

I wish I could go back to the old days. Before Don, Tammy, and Andy were infected. Before the Rage virus ever spread. When I was just a babysitter and student. I had been renting a space in their home that they kindly opened up to an American eighteen year old starting out in the world. I remember Tammy being only ten when I first met her. Alice, pregnant with Andy. And Don the quiet but hard-working husband. He worked so many different jobs, doing his best to keep the roof over their heads, and the food on the table. It only got worse when Alice died giving birth to Andy.

Don, Tammy, and I had just walked into the house. Tears staining our eyes. Alice had died, her spine breaking after pushing Andy out. Andy lay wrapped in blankets in Don's arms, crying, hasn't stopped since the hospital. Tammy ran to her room to grieve.

"Here, let me take him." I offer my arms. Don's tear filled eyes looked to me, then the baby, then to me. He hesitantly passed Andy to my arms. Andy's cries finally began to die down, it seemed he was craving a woman's arms.

"Thank you. I'll start looking for a higher paying job in the morning." he mumbled before going to his and Al- his room. My eyes remained on Andy. He had his mother's eyes, they started to close, he fell asleep. I smiled through my tears and brought him to the crib in the living room. It was Tammy's old one. I lay him on his back, careful of the wound where they had cut his umbilical cord. He couldn't lay on his stomach just yet.

Four weeks later I was in the dining room feeding Andy around three in the morning. Don came in the door. His work always kept him late. He came into the kitchen and stopped. Staring at Andy and I. I looked up and met his eyes. I looked down to Andy then back to him.

"Do you wanna take him while I heat up the left overs?" I asked. Don nodded. I handed Andy and the bottle with the formula milk in it over to him. Don's face lit up once his son started drinking again, comfortable in his father's arms. Don smiled up at me, proud of himself. I returned the smile before pulling a couple leftover Scottish meat pies out of the fridge and heating them up.

I set the plate beside Don but he didn't want to give up Andy just yet. I sighed and took one of the pies and held it in front of him. He looked at it then me.

"Go on. I get the new parent feeling thing." I said softly. Staying quiet so Tammy doesn't wake. Don looked back in forth a moment before hesitantly taking a bite. I smiled and he blushed. I couldn't help it, he was just adorable. I liked that he wasn't afraid to hide his fears. Other men hide it and "stay tough" but not Don.

He swallowed the bite and we stared at each other a while. I was smiling softly. While he seemed to be lost in his thoughts while he looked into my eyes. None of us noticing he was leaning closer. Andy made a noise pulling us out of our thoughts. He was finished eating and was squirming.

"Burp him." I said. I put a kitchen towel on Don's shoulder while he burped Andy for the first time. After that we both put him back in the crib.

"You're a lucky guy, having such amazing kids." I complimented. He nodded his thanks.

"What are you gonna tell Andy when he grows older and asks for his mum?" I queried. I was tired and wasn't able to stop myself. I realized my mistake.

"I'm sorry Don, I shouldn't have-"

"No it's alright, it's time we all move on. I was actually hoping...hoping you would take the place as his mother." Don said. I looked at him in shock.

"Don, I understand you wouldn't want to hurt him but, that would suggest that we," I gestured a finger between us leaving the conclusion to him.

"I'm not insulted or anything it's just...are you sure?" I asked. He looked to Andy. He licked his lips nervously before nodding.

"Okay." I whispered before going to bed. It was a year later that Don finally made his 'move'.

I woke up warmer than usual. I really didn't want to get up but I had to, a video conference with my teacher was going to start. I opened my eyes and looked to my alarm clock but froze when I noticed a head blocking my site of it. I then noticed and arm, tight around my waist, legs intertwined with mine. Don was still fast asleep. But I felt his 'morning wood' on my thigh and felt...turned on but...uncomfortable.

I attempted to shake his awake but he only buried his face into my neck, pulling me tighter and...whispered my name. "Gabby." Not Alice's, mine. Most people would frown upon this. A nineteen year old girl in bed with an almost forty year old man, but to me, this felt nice. Perfect actually.

"Don." I spoke his name, attempting to wake him again, this time I had more luck. He pulled away and put a hand to his face, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He looked to the direction of where his alarm clock would normally be but stopped and remembered where he was when he saw my face. He made no move to apologize, nor explain himself.

"Why are you in my room?" I asked softly. He seemed to be guilty a moment before pulling me into a deep kiss, answering my question. He rolled on top of me. Let's just say I skipped the conference. It wasn't my first time, but it was my first time with him.

We lay next to each other, free of clothes, exhausted from our previous actions. Luckily Tammy was at school, caught the bus early as usual, Andy still slept.

"Now what?" I asked while he stroked my face, I looked to his eyes which were locked on my lips. He didn't answer, I don't believe he knew how, but he pulled me into another kiss.

It's been eight years. Tammy was eighteen now and applying for college. Andy was nine. It's been eight years and I was still getting used to being called "mom". Don and I remained together but we only had sex that one time. I feared getting pregnant, I never trusted condoms or birth control. I had seven sisters back home, my family was known to be fertile even with birth control.

It was 26 weeks since the outbreak, We had lost Don. He had gotten bit protecting me. What was strange was that he seemed to control them now. Over the next two weeks I had lost everyone. It seemed one by one, we were taken down. I was the last one left of our group.

I was walking down an empty road, no one would take me in. The Rages watched me as I walked, they were following orders, leave me for the leader, the king, Don. I halted, seeing him standing at the end. Our eyes locked. Tammy and Andy were nowhere in sight.

I stepped to the right, he followed my movements. I stepped to the left and he copied them again. Blocking my 'escape'. I didn't want to escape. I've given up. I was already surrounded by growling infected people. Don suddenly let out a loud angry roar as he looked behind me. I looked to see three Rages back away from me, listening to Don's commands. Don wanted to infect me himself. I turned forward and gasped. Don was no longer at the end of the street.

He was right in front of me, sniffing the air around me. Was that? Purring? I took deep breaths and forced myself to stay still. He let out a growl before tackling me to the ground claiming my mouth with his. His hands held my wrists, preventing them from moving. He had a knee on either side of my hips.

My eyes widened, this is so wrong, but it felt so right! He bit his tongue before forcing it into my mouth and throat. He chuckled as his blood flooded our mouths. I froze and felt the virus take over. Fire seemed to burn through my veins. I screamed into his mouth. Blood running down the sides of my face as gravity pulled it to the ground after it escaped our mouths.

I clenched my eyes in pain and began to spasm in his arms as the infection took over, voices began whispering in my ear, getting louder and louder until eventually I could understand them. A line of saliva and blood still connected our mouths as Don pulled away slowly, he released my wrist and moved to kneel beside me, giving me freedom to move while he waited for me to open my eyes, which had now unclenched but remained closed.

'Queen, mate, victory.' were the three words the voices repeated over and over. I turned my head away and whined. I had run for so long, and now I was claimed, by a man, no, a beast that I had fallen for. I curled into a ball trying to resist but I knew I had lost. I felt like an animal. A beautiful, sexy, and gracious animal. Ready to rule. Ready to mate.

Don crawled to where my head was, he used a hand to lift my chin. He whined my name softly as he nuzzled his nose to mine, begging me to submit, I opened my now blood red eyes. I purred as he then nipped at my face and neck. Rages went back to their "homes" or their hiding spots. He forced me to lay on my stomach on the road, then he climbed onto me. Holding my arms and legs down while he buried his nose in my hair and took in a long and deep breath. Taking in my scent as he grinded his pelvis into my rear. He wanted to mate. I growled and whined, squirming. I wanted privacy. I looked around and noticed males and females watching us. I felt their many eyes on us. He growled before rolling off and standing. I got onto all fours, looking up into my king's eyes. He held out a hand. I glanced at it before taking it.

"You are my queen now, there is no need for you to remain low." he growled into my neck as he urged me into the direction of a large apartment building. We walked in and I noticed many scents but none were hostile. This was our pack, our clan, our people. Females would purr their welcome to him as we passed, one attempted to crawl to him for a touch but I roared at her, unable to contain myself. Don pulled me back, soothing me with his own growls. He payed no attention to the other females.

He led me to the very top floor, his children resided in the room sound asleep. I went to the bed they shared and petted their heads. I felt as if they were my own now, not just Andy but Tammy too. They purred in their sleep. I licked their foreheads lovingly. Don pulled me away to a separate room. A large bed was in the room with piles of blankets creating a nest type area.

He went to the nest and laid down looking to me expectantly. I smirked and kneeled down, getting on all fours. I kept my eyes locked onto his. The voices urging us on. I crawled slowly and teasingly to him.

Once I had reached him I buried my face in his neck, nipping and biting playful causing him to growl with need. He ripped my jacket and shirt to pieces. Leaving my top bare. I quickly took off all remaining clothing before turning my back to him while on my hands and knees, I arched my back and purred, begging him to mate with me. Increase our numbers, and claim me as his once again. Don growled with want and he smirked as he began to undo his pants. He put his chin in the crook of my shoulder as he reach his arms around my waist, sliding them down to grip my hips. He slid into me with one quick movement.

I purred in pleasure as he filled me completely. He grunted and roared as he brutally fucked me. I purred and moved my hips to meet his. His thrusts sped up before he gave a final roar spilling his seed into me. He panted and began to lick my face lovingly. He pulled out and I turned over moving my hand to my opening, he growled in warning but I just smirked and used my fingers to push what cum had escaped back into me. He purred in approval before pushing my hands away and entering me again, softer this time. I purred and sighed in pleasure as he continued his actions.

I was eventually satisfied and full of his seeds. I curled up next to him on the bed and we fell asleep as the sun set. I woke up hours later, starving. Red took over my vision and the voices whispered, "hunt." I smelt blood in the air. Inches away. I calmed myself so I could properly hunt. The blood was on my king. His face, his arms, his legs, and on his clothes. The moment I moved his arm from me he was awake and growling, warning me not to disobey him. I smirked and simply moved the best I could up to his face.

I dragged my tongue along his jaw, cheek, and temple. He purred. I cleaned the blood off him, but it barely sated my hunger. I was now working on his legs, I got to his hips and look to his erected cock., I looked up to his now clean face. He was waiting for me to satisfy him. I licked his length, causing him to growl in pleasure. I don't know how blood was on it, but it tasted delicious and sweet.

I crawled up and licked his neck before pulling him into a kiss while grinding on him. He attempted to flip me, but I prevented him. It was my turn to be dominant. He growled. I hissed before sliding him into me.

I rocked back and forth to get a rhythm going before riding him hard. He threw his head back and chuckled, grinding his teeth together as I pleasured him. I used the bed as support as I continued to move, letting out mewls and purrs. He grabbed my hair in one hand while hugging me close with his other arm, finally rolling me over and gaining control. He thrust hard and fast. I felt the pressure build and an orgasm finally hit. I cried out and bit his neck in pleasure. Blood forced it's way into my mouth and I drank, trying to feed my hunger. I neglected to notice him cum.

Moments later he put his fingers to my jaw and forced it open and away from his shoulder. I realized what I had done and whined my apology.

"I'm hungry." I whined. He purred against my neck to quiet my complaints.

"I'll go hunt." he replied. He got up from the bed and threw on different clothes, I had ripped his to pieces while lapping up the blood from him. I growled at him for abandoning my scent, but he only smirked and continued his way out. I covered my body with a sheet and blanket before closed my eyes so I could perhaps get more sleep. Two familiar scents filled the air and my eyes shot open going to the door. Andy and Tammy stood curiously yet cautiously watching. I smiled and lifted the blanket but kept the sheet covering my naked body. Andy didn't hesitate he ran and joined me in bed. Curling against my side purring. We looked to Tammy, she hesitantly joined us on my other side.

I licked Andy's forehead as a mother would. He sighed in contempt. I then nuzzled my nose into Tammy's neck, she only closed her eyes but did nothing. We slept for only an hour before being awakened by the scent of meat.

Don came into the room, dragging a deer's body. Yes animals had wandered into the almost abandoned city and gave us plenty of things to hunt. The deer's neck was mangled and its eyes opened but fogged over. It was clear that it was dead. The rage virus having no effect on animals.

Tammy finally let her animal out, she went straight for one of the thighs, Don used his hands to rip open the stomach and expose the ribs, Andy munched happily. I stay in the bed waiting for them to finish. Don looked at me expectantly, a piece of meat hanging from his mouth. I looked to the children then relaxed more showing, I wasn't moving until they were done. He looked from me to the eating children then to me again. He let out a growl causing his children to jump and back away in fear, their father never growls at them.

I crawled off the bed and began crawling to the carcass to eat, still wearing the sheet, his growl stopped me. I looked to him, he stood then signaled me to do the same, right, we were better. I stood but stayed a little hunched and kneeled in front of the front legs. All eyes on me, being my first time eating raw meat, eating as a Rage. I bit down and a loud crack sounded out as a leg came off of the body, full of meat. Andy and his father preferred the middle meat, while Tammy and I wanted legs.

Don kneeled beside me and purred into my neck as I began eating from the leg, spitting the skin away but scarfing down the rest until I got to the bone. He signaled for his kids to continue eating, they did so happily. He petted my hair as I ate. I whined. He wasn't eating. I took a bite then kissed him, passing the meat into his mouth. He got the message and continued eating.

Once we were done, nothing but bones and organs were left. I put clothing on then we went down to where our pack resided. The main lobby you could call it. I noticed children shivering here and there. Females sticking to other males. It was all disorderly. Don purred for me in the center of the room. He was sitting on a throne like chair. It looked to be one of those large office chairs but covered in furs and skins. I went to crawl to him but remembered I was royal. I walked to him ignoring all others.

I crawled onto his lap and sat, laying against his broad chest. From all the hunting and running he had gotten many muscles. The Rages were looking to us expectantly, hungry.

"I thought you went to hunt." I purred into his ear. He nodded. "Alone?" I asked. He shook his head and looked to three large males that stood at the corners of the room. They seemed to help him control the pack. Fresh blood on their faces from a meal. I growled at him.

"Take all the males and go hunt more, this pack needs to eat." I growled at him. It seems we were the only ones capable of speech. The voices purred their approval, I was taking command, being a queen. Don growled and grunted the males piled out of the room. He stopped one. Looking to me then to the male, I was to be watched. I scowled, I could take care of myself. But the male stayed nonetheless.

The females and children looked to me. I smirked. I grunted and signaled them to follow me. We stopped at a floor below ours. I put the children in the rooms with the females guarding them, they would act as den-mothers and breeders. I rolled a chair to the center of the room and sat in it. When Don returns, I will teach them to clean the children. We have no electricity or running water yet. But I have a plan on how to get some.

I heard Don roar from below, he had returned to an empty room. I stood and began my way down the steps. The females and children following, smelling food.

I found him looking around angrily, thinking we ran or were found. But once his eyes landed on us they seemed to be relieved but angry.

I purred into his neck at a job well done. Our people were feeding happily on what the males had hunted. We sat at the center watching satisfied.

"Any trouble?" I asked. He shook his head briefly.

"There are uninfected. To the east. Tomorrow we will claim them."

"No." he looked to me questioning, the voices raged, I shook with fear but told of my plan.

"I will use them, we will gain electricity and water. I have a plan, my king." the voices died down and purred their approval calming us. Don sneered, showing his canine teeth that had sharpened.

"You and males watch from the roof tops after leading me to the east. Stay up top whole time, unless needed." I said, he growled.

"I won't leave you in open, danger." he said.

"Worth it." I replied before looking to our people, they began to sleep. I growled, it wasn't time for that. They didn't listen. I stood from Don a roared. Everyone was on all fours then, eyes on me obediently.

"Well done." Don voiced. I smirked. I held my hand out to him he took it without hesitating. I led him and our clan to the floor under ours. Instead of going to the rooms I forced everyone to remain outside the rooms and watching. I forced Don to sit at the chair I had earlier. He glared at me, not wanting to submit but the voices and I calmed him.

I looked to the females and showed an example by putting a child into one's arms. She looked to me questioning but obeyed, not moving. I looked to the other females they each took a child into their arms. I looked to Tammy, she was smiling at me with Andy in her arms. I stood back by Don and began to clean him. He looked irritated at being such an example but I could see pride in his eyes. The other females began to clean the children. Those that had none in their arms, since we had so few children, they began cleaning the males. Purrs of happiness and satisfaction radiated the room. A feeling we all shared could be felt. Contempt.

I took Don's finger into my mouth and finally got the last of the blood from him. I smirked at him and suckled lightly on it before pulling away and looking around. Those who were finished were now closer, bonded. I see now, we can work together easily. Don stood, he and I then went upstairs to our private 'den' leaving Tammy and Andy in control of those downstairs.

Don had told me that my scent revealed I was pregnant. We purred in happiness. Most of the day was mating, watching animals pass through the streets, gazing out the window, spending time on the roof which taught some males to be lookouts. Soon our population will grow and span out. We'll start a new kingdom. A better species. Primal is better.

The next day I wore little clothing, I knew there would be male survivors. My sexuality will help keep them from shooting me...I hope.

I waited until Don and the agile males were on the rooftops. Once I spotted them I began running, staying in the shade and shadows. It was early morning, the sun barely up. We needed to sneak there. There was a whistle when I needed to turn, or when I needed to slow down. I made sure before we left that all blood was off me. Very little on my clothing so to an uninfected I looked safe, until they saw my red eyes.

A whistle sounded I looked up and halted. We had arrived. I gave one last reassuring look to a crouched Don before ignoring them. I tilted my head and looked to the center of the road. There was a very large dip and in the dip was water. It was a lake but only big enough to fit about three cars size-wise. I glanced up at Don, his eyes were behind me, the uninfected were headed this way. I finally caught scent when the wind blew past me. Two males, I smelt gun powder as well so they had guns.

I stripped down to skin and got into the chaos made lake. The water went to my stomach, all the rest visible. I gave another glance to Don. The other males had hidden but he paced worriedly. I growled at him briefly. He finally ducked low just as the males arrived. My back to them. I could hear them whispering before one spoke.

"That water could be infected miss, you might want to get out of there." he said. I smirked.

"I know."

"See she's fine, she can speak she can't be one of them."

"But she can be a carrier." they conversed.

"Oh I'm more than a carrier." I said turning, but not covering my bare breast. My ears picked up Don's soft growl, but the uninfected didn't hear. They saw my blood red eyes and saw I was an infected, their guns went up but I remained calm. The voices whispered worriedly.

"Those aren't needed." I said.

"You can control it?" one asked. He seemed so young, only seventeen, the other must be his father. I nodded. I crawled out of the water on my hands and knees, keeping my eyes locked with the younger one.

"Stay there." the father warned. I ignored him but stopped. I spread my thighs and bent my front end to the ground, hoping they would understand.

"I've seen this, the females do this to the males, to mate." the father whispered thinking I couldn't hear him. His son approached me.

"Jim!" his father warned.

"I just want to see something." 'Jim' said. I remained still. Jim's hand was out, I clenched my jaw, resisting the urge to bite it. I need him, for my plan. My breath quickened and I looked from his hand to him back and forth. He made a shush sound. He kneeled then his hand made contact with my head and he petted my hair. I made a purring sound when I really wanted to whine.

"I'll be damned." the father said lowering his gun.

"It's like, she's intelligent, but like a dog. Pops." Jim said while petting me. His father went to approach and I whined. I was still in the mating position.

"She's attached herself to you."

"I'm alone." I whispered.

"Pops turn around, I wanna try something."

"James."

"Please." he said. Keeping a hand on my head. His father glared into my eyes, I followed his Dog theory and made a puppy eye look. He sighed.

"Be careful, don't get infected." his father turned around complying. The boy circled around and kneeled behind me. My breath quickened more. He shushed me again. His hands went to my hips and he brought his clothed pelvis to mine. I purred.

"You're right, she wants a mate." Jim said standing. I whined and grabbed his hand. His cocked pistol went to my head and I whined backing away several feet. I sat next to my clothes.

He sighed lowering his gun.

"Put your clothes on." he said. I did so. Don must be relieved. I stood after getting my clothes on.

"Come on." Jim said patting his thigh, I glared and backed away. I was done with being submissive.

"Follow." I said before running in the direction of where Don and I resided. I heard running footsteps and the father cry out Jim's name.

"She may be our chance, of curing this pops! Controlling them!" Jim shouted before following me. I halted at the side of our building. Don must be inside controlling everyone. We can't be found out just yet. This was our safe house.

I whined and caressed the power boxes, looking to the man, he was panting but I was hardly out of breath.

"You need electricity." he stated, I nodded.

"New kind." I said. "Start fresh." I said. "Follow." I said once again before running to the back where the pipes were. I halted beside them staying in a crouch.

"Water too?" he asked, I nodded.

"Here, I can take you to a place with all that." he said approaching with a hand held out. I hissed at it. He retracted it.

"I'm staying here." I insisted. He sighed before looking to the pipes. He took his pack off and pulled a knob out. He attached it to one of the pipes, it was the key to the water. He twisted it and the water came on. I giggled happily before running back to the power boxes.

He pulled out his walkie-talkie and spoke.

"Shooter 31 here. Turn the power on in district 15, there are...survivors here." he hesitated, lying to the people.

"You sure?" a female's voice asked.

"Yes I'm sure. Over and out." he said ending the transmission. I smiled. He returned it. I heard a twang and lights came on from within the building outlining our clan whom were standing at the windows.

"Shit!" Jim cried out pointing his gun to the window. I grabbed his wrist and pulled his face in.

"No, home." was all I said before pulling him into a death kiss. Infecting him. I passed my saliva into him. He moaned in pain before falling to the ground spazzing. Our mission was complete.

"Jim? Jim!" his father spotted him on the ground. He went to cock his gun and shoot me but froze at my smirk. I was looking behind him. He turned to see Don. But Jim, his own son, stood and tackled him to the ground, ripping his throat out. I chuckled.

"Agile, strong." I said to Don about the new-blood. I stepped around their bodies. Don pulled me into a possessive kiss.

"Mine." he said. A growl was heard behind me. We looked to see Jim, the new-blooded, growling at Don and looking to me.

Don growled right back, but Jim didn't back down. He ripped me away from my mate then he and Don got into a brawl. It ended bloody but Don had Jim's throat torn apart. Jim fell to the ground, dead. I smirked. Don stood panting. I pulled his face to mine and kissed his bloodied lips. I began licking the blood clean from him. He purred.

"My king."

"_My_ queen."

With water and electricity, we began our kingdom of Rages.

* * *

R&R I hope you liked it. That was the end this was only a one shot. I have too many stories to finish to even think about a sequel. Sorry.


End file.
